1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector device and, more particularly, to an electrical connector device in which the base portions of conductor strips are bent from a narrow conductor strip ( generally referred to as BUS bar ) and are firmly fixed by apertures formed in the bottom of a tubular insulating member. More specifically, the bus bar is immobilized between the bottom surface of the tubular insulating member and the surface of an insulating base member so as to prevent the tabs from being deformed or displaced by an external force.
2. Description of the related art
Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. 58-10306 discloses a connector housing used with an electrical connector device generally of the type mentioned above.
This known connector housing accommodates a plurality of female bi-polar terminals which fit at their one end on a plurality of parallel male terminals. The connector housing has a frame which opens at its upper and lower ends. Partition walls extending perpendicularly to the longitudinal walls of the frames are provided in the frame so as to define a plurality of terminal receiving chambers. Tapered guide surfaces are formed on the lower ends of the left and right side walls and the partition walls. The lower ends of the partition walls are positioned out of alignment with the opening at the lower end of the frame.
In use, a separately prepared cover plate having a central bore is fastened by screws to a circuit board in such a manner that a flange radially extending from a lower portion of the frame is pressed by the portion of the cover plate around the central bore, whereby the housing is fixed to the circuit board.
Thus, the known connector housing requires a separate cover plate, which makes the administration of parts difficult and raised the cost of the connector. Furthermore, fastening of the cover plate with screws is quite laborious particularly in a dark place or when the space is restricted. In addition, it is necessary to use a special tool such as a screw driver.
In this known connector housing, it is impossible to fix the base portions of strips which are bent upward from BUS bars by the lower surface of the housing. Namely, the arrangement is such that the upper surface of the circuit board is pressed at a portion spaced apart from the above-mentioned base portions of the strips by the lower end of the tapered inner surface of the flange provided on the housing. Therefore, the strips are liable to be deformed or displaced by an external force.